Avenger for the Name of Rage
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: When a Titan commits an atrocious crime, Robin forces the hero to leave Titans Tower and sends him to prison, but he escapes. Who is Gar's "Master" and why does our green man seek revenge so badly? darker BB: Rated a very high T. AN: 1st TT fic BB/RAE
1. Chapter 1

AN: I will possibly rewrite the summary, and this may have some BBRae, StarRob, and CY? Still deciding. Review is all I can say ;) Had to republish this...fanfiction was acting weird...sigh I can't win!

_"Rage shall consume you…"_

_After many extensive, suffering years, that quote has stuck to my already fragile vulnerable mind, haunting and taunting me, myself, my behavior, my way of life. Why couldn't I just be left in peace and serenity? I had already served my time as a Teen Titan…why couldn't I be left alone?_

_Simple…I am a hero, a hero who holds so much pain in their lonely, dark heart that I can't even think about the sanctuary of all types of sanctums and harmony. No, I am a hero, one who has been gifted with powers imaginable. Powers that are both light…and dark._

_You're probably thinking right now, is this Raven Roth speaking? No my friends, this is Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy. No...not Beast Boy…more like Monster…Beast…_

_I am no longer that foolish, insecure little green bean brat. I am a man, an adult trying to find his way in this punishable world. Just me, myself, and I…Where are the Titans? Hopefully dead and gone…those fools…Robin…He made me like this, well, one of the reasons why I'm like this…Beast Boy is more or less deceased. He died when he left the Titans...No…when he was forced to leave the Titans…_

_"Rage shall consume you…" was what Trigon had said to Raven…but for some reason, I had a feeling he had directed it to me, had predicted my fall as a Titan and my rise to power. _

_What am I now you may ask? Simple…I am a hero…I am an avenger._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Beast Boy's Death, December 6__th__ 1:37 A.M. Age 16_

Shadows, dancing around everywhere I looked. I glanced and focused my attention on the darkened walls of the abandoned warehouse searching for him, Slade. Starfire's unconscious body lay protectively in my arms, while Cyborg's cool metal back, pressed with assurance up against mine. Raven and Robin were nowhere to be found.

Turning, I looked over my shoulder eyeing my tired looking comrade behind me, "You doing ok Cy?"

He somberly and uncertainly shook his head, "No. My powers slowly dying out. I might be out of this fight very soon."

Nodding in agreement, I gazed down at the usually vibrant Tameranian girl, now deadweight in my support, "Do you think Star's gonna be alright?"

"Yeah…she's going to be fine. Worry about yourself, moss ball."

I scoffed at the nickname, "Moss ball? Wow Cy, your insults are weakening there."

"Shut up grass stain," was his retort before we both became silent readying ourselves for a fight that was soon to come.

Closing my eyes, I listened very intently to the sounds around me. A few screeched of bats, the oceans soft thud against the shore, and…No! "Cy-!" It was already too late. Cyborg's body fell to the ground with a loud "Clang!" as it hit the concrete, hardly. He was out for the count and I was now alone.

Growling I gently placed Starfire on the cool ground and crouched into a ready position. Slade, he had to be around here somewhere. I had heard the gun-thingy that seemed to suck out Cy's power, but where the fuck was he?!

A cough behind me caught my attention as I shot around glaring at the orange and black masked man, "Slade!"

He chuckled as his voice slithered out in a mocking tone, "Aren't you the smart one, Beast Boy."

I lunged toward him in bear form as I leapt up on two legs and swung left, right, but he just simply dodged my attacks and sent a swift kick into my stomach causing me to fall against the solid pavement. Getting up, I was greeted with another kick, this time, in the head.

Slade laughed softly again as he picked up my now human form and flung me into a bunch of large wooden crates, "You are so pathetic, child."

I tried to get up, I really did, but my body was heavily broken and damaged. Coughing, I covered my mouth but I could feel and smell the red satanic liquid, blood. Shit. He was right. I glanced up at the man who walked solemnly towards me, I am pathetic. It took only a couple of hits before I too was down like my friends. I couldn't protect them.

The villain chuckled as he reached down and grabbed me by my throat, and effortlessly picked me up yet again saying, "Why, Beast Boy, why are you so weak?"

I didn't reply, I couldn't reply, the room around me seemed to blur and distort into incomprehensible images. I was going to breathe my last breath and die. The last thing I remembered was Slade's laugh and a gunshot before everything went black and still…

*************************************************************************************

Narrative POV

_The Beast is Reborn…Time? Unknown_

The green adolescent, seemed to float through an unknown intelligible darkness. It had seemed as if years had gone by, long slow excruciating years…he did not know where he was, or who he was for that matter…What was going on?

Finally his body came to a stop as a voice sounded all around him, "Do you wish to die, Garfield Mark Logan?"

Garfield…yes that was his name; Garfield Mark Logan, "No, not yet."

The voice seemed to close in around his floating vulnerable form, "I could save you, if you just let me."

Garfield nodded absentmindedly; he didn't want to die, "Yes. Save me, master."

"Very well," a hot liquid like sensation danced across his unnatural green skin, "You were the one who have asked for this, welcome it, young one."

The young man opened his mouth, as if he would cry out in both pain and pleasure. Nevertheless, no sound escaped his opened and parted lips and before he new it, his body stopped its endless hovering, and pummeled to it's outwardly death…

*************************************************************************************

_December 11__th__ 2:49 A.M._

A gasp escaped from the green boy's lips as he shot up in bed, causing his head to throb in unbearable pain. Groaning he cupped his cranium gently in his strong hands, what the hell happened to him?

He groggily opened his emerald eyes and glanced around the dimly lit white walled room. The medical bay, but why was he here? Reaching down he weakly tore off the IV's and whatever the hell was attached to his damaged form, he wanted answers and now.

A second later, an annoying buzzing and beeping sounded from the machine next to him. Before he knew it the door opened and a very exhausted and panicked looking Cyborg ran full speed into the area. As his eye met the injured man's orbs he gave a small, relieved smile, and said in a harsh raspy breath, "Thank God." He tentatively walked toward his best friend, as his smile only widened. "Thank God," he repeated as he reached over and patted Garfield on his bandaged back.

The green man, cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Cy, you ok?"

A small tear escaped from Cyborg's human eye, at the thought of Beast Boy saying that, "I should be asking you that, grass stain."

"What happened?"

The man/robot did not answer; instead he whipped out his communicator and quickly spoke, "_He's awake. Come down to the Medical Bay."_

"Cy…" the large man did not answer back and instead stared out the window, eye glazed over, deep in thought.

A minute later the door again tore open revealing a very happy looking Starfire, "Friend! I-it is most glorious to see y-you!" As she flew nearer, Garfield could see the redness in her usually bright green eyes, she had been crying…a lot.

She did not attempt to hug him or even touch him, but instead stared at a spot on the wall, trying not to make any contact with him. "Starfire?" he reached for her arm, but she just happened to have an itch on the other arm, his fingers had only brushed a tiny portion of her orange toned skin.

Another few silent minutes slowly drifted by, before both Robin and Raven made an appearance. Robin's eyes may have been masked, but Garfield could still feel the severity and vehemence the boy seemed to hold against him, but why? "What the fuck have you done?"

Gar's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

The masked leader stormed forward as he slammed his fist onto the bed, "You tell me this instant, Beast Boy! What the fuck have you done?!"

Gar just continued to stare in utter bewilderment, "I-I don't know what you are talking 'bout." He held up his bandaged hands in defense.

Robin bared his teeth in pure rage, as he withdrew handcuffs out of his utility belt placing them on Gar's wrist, "You are fucking ridiculous, Garfield!"

"What are you talking about?!" he glanced worriedly at the cool metal that was tightened onto his skinny wrist.

The Titan's leader shook his head as he pointed an accusing finger at his "friend and companion", "You know what you have done! Don't play dumb BB! YOU FUCKING KNOW!"

A stern pale hand grabbed onto the Boy Wonder's tense shoulder, "Robin, let me talk to him." Raven gazed into his masked eyes, "Calm down."

The infuriated man gave a deep sigh as he turned on his heel and stormed over to the doorway, leaning against the framework, watching the two like a hawk.

Raven's violet eyes gazed softly at Gar's, "Do you remember anything?"

He nodded hesitantly, "Y-yeah. We were fighting Slade. He attacked me and Cyborg and then he defeated the both of us, fast."

"Then what?"

"Uh…nothing…just laughing and a gunsh-" his eyes widened, "Wait what?!"

She nodded seriously as she pointed a skinny pale finger at his bandaged chest, "Yes, Beast Boy, you were shot." She again nodded toward his torso, "Right at the heart. You should be dead, but…" She looked away, "You…you…did something. Something terrible." She couldn't say it, she didn't believe it. This man would never commit such a heinous crime…Beast Boy…

"Rae…" she was shaken out of her thoughts by his sad needing voice and his firm grip on her arm, "Please, tell me."

She turned and faced him again, "BB…you-"

"Killed Slade." Robin's voice was livid.

Gar shook his head defiantly, no! He couldn't of! "I don't believe you!"

Robin pushed himself away from the doorframe and roared, "You don't believe it?! DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIS MANGLED CORPSE?! HIS TWISTED BLOODIED FORM?! INTESTINES RIPPED OUT AND TIED AROUND HIS HEAD, NO WAIT! DECAPITATED HEAD?!"

Gar's face paled, at the image of his hands covered in Slade's blood, holding the villains pink and bloodied intestines, "I…I didn't."

Raven shook her head as she held up a hand at Robin, telling him to stay quiet, "You did, we _saw_ you do it..."

"But," he glanced around at all his friends; Robin with his hands in fists at his sides, Starfire whose tears began to form and slide silently from her eyes, Cyborg who continued to star out the window, refusing to look at him and Raven who turned her back away from him hood up, giving off a stay away from me aura. "But…I…"

"You're going to jail," was his only response from his former leader, "for _along_ time."

Gar nodded, as he stared unseeingly at his hands folded in his lap, "Can…Can I see the body?"

Cyborg's voice sounded for the first time in awhile, "You can't BB…The body was…it's… unnoticeable…You," he glanced at his friend, "You destroyed him."

"I-I understand."

Robin left the room, and a second later returned with a squad of Jump City cops, "It's time for you to go."

Gar nodded…he deserved this. As the cops forcibly helped him from the bed, Robin reached out and withdrew Beast Boy's communicator, "You're not going to be needing this anymore." And with that…he was led away from the Titans…forever.

*************************************************************************************

A month went by as Garfield Mark Logan lay in his specially made cell, eyes locked onto the ominous plain ceiling. He still couldn't believe what had happened. They were lying, they just had to be. This was probably some weird test of Robin's and they would show up soon announcing he passed.

He shook his head no, they weren't coming.

Growling he stood up and glanced out at the window, he was bored nonetheless, and he was sick. Sick of this cell, of life, of _humans_. He was going to escape tonight. His master was coming.

Midnight struck as the bell signaling 12 o'clock sounded throughout the prison while Garfield leaned against the chilly stone wall as he spoke tiredly to the shadows, "So you've finally arrived." His green eyes stared at the figure whose body seemed to merge with the darkness around him, "Master."

"Please," a man stepped forward with long black curling hair, a matching goatee and four red dangerous eyes, "Just call me Lord Trigon."

Gar nodded, "Of course, Lord Trigon."

*************************************************************************************

Robin had been rudely awakened, as did all of the other Titans by the loud, blatant alarm. As the others appeared in the meeting room, Cyborg asked his leader, "What's the deal, Robin?"

The man didn't answer and instead continued to stare mesmerized at the screen, with a message flashing warningly, PRISON NUMBER 0, OCCUPANT: BEAST BOY HAS ESCAPED.

_"I am a hero…I am an avenger…"_

AN: Just wanted to write something for the Titans. I still love them no matter what! Reviews are appreciated please! I would like to know how it is since this is my first Teen Titans fic!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok Gar is now 22 so yeah...read and review!

6 years later…

Sighing, a pink haired woman leaned jadedly on the counter of the café she solemnly worked at. Time seemed to be ticking away very slowly, and her impatience was rising at rapid speed. God, why was she doing this again?!

Growling she reached under the counter and withdrew a fashion magazine, as she nonchalantly chewed on her gum and blew a bubble. "Pop!" God was she bored.

The bell on the door softly chimed while a tall sharp looking man entered, wearing a long black trench coat and a hat covering his facial features from the curious world. He scanned the dimly lit room for a moment before his shadowed eyes focused on the woman's lazy form. Smirking he strolled over and sat down on a stool in front of her, "Hey."

Her reply was another obnoxious "Pop!" of her gum, eyes still trailing along the magazine's components, "What can I get for ya?"

"How bout…a lemonade?" he smiled a charming smile eyes still glued on her small frame.

Still not looking up at the customer she grumbled as she stood, placed down her periodical, and marched over to the confounded contraption. She hated making lemonade. Picking up the sour yellow fruit she grunted as she pressed it onto the juicer.

Meanwhile, the young man glanced down at the reading material the girl had been so attached on. Picking it up, he flipped it to the page she had been staring at. Another smile spread across his features, "Man, that Kori Anders sure has a body."

The girl threw yet another totally demolished lemon into the trash next to her, "Yeah…I guess you could say that." She stomped her foot as the stupid contraption made a gurgling sound, that did not at all sound any good. "Are you sure you want lemonade, sir?"

"Oh yes! I heard you have the best there is here in Jump."

She snorted, and slammed a fist onto the top of the juicer. This guy, whoever he was, has some nerve, "Listen I'll make you a free cappuccino if I don't have to do this."

She listened as the man gave a small chuckle, "Free huh? Ok, that's a deal."

"Good." She quickly moved around, looking a lot like an expert as she swiftly moved here and there. Finishing she spun around and faced the stranger, stifling a yawn as her teary eyes landed on him, "Here's your…wait!" She reached across the counter and snapped off his hat, as she whispered, "Dammit Gar, you bastard!"

He sipped elegantly at her tasty concoction, "What? All I asked was for some lemonade…"

The pink haired woman scoffed as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, "Exactly…you know my weaknesses and my enemy," she pointed an accusing finger at the gurgling machine, "I swear one of these days that _things_ gonna be the death of me."

He grinned, "That's a shame." He ducked as she aimed a forceful punch at his head, "Hey, watch it!"

"Where is your ring?!" (Remember the ring Cyborg had that changed his appearance? Yeah…they have something similar.)

He shrugged; holding his hands up and looking around him as he innocently asked, "Do you see anybody here?"

She sighed, he did have a point, "_Fine_, but right when someone enters that door, you had better have it on. It's gonna be bizarre if someone sees an attractive green man leaning against my counter!"

He nodded, "Yeah ok." His eyes glanced back down at the glossy magazine he still held, "Star looks healthy…"

She as well nodded, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Deciding to change the subject, Gar yawned and stretched, "Busy night last night."

"Agreed. You had better send the others out tonight for patrol, I'm beat!"

"Aw, come on Jinx! You're one of the best we got and don't forget this is part of your training!"

Jinx snarled as she smacked him upside the head, "Hello! What part of secret identity don't you understand?!"

"Oh right," he sent her a goofy lopsided grin, "Sorry, _Jenny._"

"Oh shove it up your ass!" turning she began to clean some of the dishware that piled up inside the sink, "Aren't you supposed to be at your job?"

He shrugged, "On break, and I figured I'd suffer if I didn't see my best girl."

"Jenny" shook her head, "Hey, you call Chesire that too! I don't see you visiting her!"

He shivered, "Chas would kill me if I popped into the library! She already scorned at me in both English and Japanese for using up all the hot water." He rubbed at the "small" scratch she had dealt him in her PMSing fury. Trust him Chesire was scary as hell when she was on her period. "So…how's your job going?"

"Terrible," she flipped a piece of pink hair out of her eyes, "boring, pay sucks, nothing to do but make beverages and serve fat lazy asses."

"Oi, watch your tone of voice. No one wants to talk to any moody chick with an attitude issue."

She scowled while mumbling, "Yeah…you're one to talk."

"What was that?" his ears were now up and alert.

"Nothing!" a second later Gar had whipped out his ring. Another second and the green man was gone and placed with a tan skinned, dark haired young man. She glanced over at the door as it opened revealing a group of giggling girly teenagers, "I'll see you at home."

He only nodded as he stood, grabbed his drink and heel toed it past the group of girls.

Once outside in the fresh city air, Gar's phone rang. Smirking he flipped it open, "Hey Red, what's up?"

A low monotone voice responded, "Guess who's found a lead on our boy?"

"I'll be there in a sec." and with that he was off.

*************************************************************************************

Raven growled as she yet again, failed at her meditation, why you may ask? Simple, because her Tameranian friend was at that very moment, pacing around complaining up a storm about how, "Boyfriend Robin was a gluff-thing" or how "Boyfriend Robin wasn't giving her the time of day." Let's just say, the Azarathian wanted to shoot herself right now, "Star, as much as I am interested in your social life, I am trying to meditate. Do you understand?"

The orange skin toned girl came to a sudden halt in her rants. Turning she sent Raven an apologetic look, "Oh, I am deeply sorry friend. It's just; Robin doesn't understand my feelings anymore."

Raven rolled her violet eyes; that's a shocker. The Boy Wonder was too busy locked up in his room, doing whatever the hell he does, "I understand, but can we talk later after my emotions are subdued?" Liar.

Starfire nodded as she began to head towards the kitchen, "I will begin making the Pudding of Anticipation."

The empathy sighed; days like these she missed Beast Boy and his stupid jokes. Her gaze fell out onto the ocean, eyes watching the waves lap rhythmically onto the shore; things were definitely different here. Cyborg was more mature now and only on occasions had touched and played his prized game station. Starfire acted "normal" but sometimes would break into silent tears and sobs when she looked upon the old picture of the team they had once formed. Robin was distant more than ever, only talking to Starfire at the time of Beast Boy's once departure. And what about her?

She pulled up her hood as she slowly headed down the hall towards _his_ room; let's just say she was well…lonely at times. Stopping at his door, she entered the code and walked in, yes. Lonely was the correct term, she missed him terribly. Glancing at Beast Boy's full length mirror, her eyes scanned over her body. She was 24 now, hair pretty long, lips full, breasts large, hell, she looked good. She has witnessed the longing gazes men had sent her and her teammate, but she didn't care. She only wondered if _he_ would enjoy how she now looks.

Lying down upon the lower bunk of his small crowded bed, she softly whispered with wonder, "Where are you, Garfield?"

*************************************************************************************

Red X gave a small yawn as he typed furiously on the keys. So, it seemed Gar was correct, that bastard was still up and walking. He snorted, when Gar get's wind of this, there will most definitely be hell to pay.

Stopping he reached over for his Pepsi as he tugged off his mask, feet reclined on top of the monitor in front of him, this was the life. He ran a hand through his messy short brown hair; no coppers trying to catch him, no parents yapping at him, only his fearless leader scolding him about hygiene and common sense, "What have I told you about keeping beverages away from the monitors?!" speaking of the Devil.

"Hey who's the one who found this amazing lead?"

Gar rolled his eyes as he threw Red X his ring, "Huh…well what's the scoop. You sounded breathless on the phone."

Red X nodded, "It seems you were accurate about Slade," he spun around in his chair, "He's alive."

Gar sighed, "I figured that." Walking over toward his companion he nodded to the screen, "So what's the deal? How'd ya figure that one out?"

"I'm Red X, I can do anything thank you very much," he turned back around as he continued to type, "Look at what I found on one of the security cameras of a certain Titans Tower."

Gar's bright green eyes widened as he leaned in closely watching the black and white photos appear. And sure enough, there he was, skulking through the shadows searching around the common room for something. When the villain realized that what he was searching for was not there, he turned and quickly exited the room. "Can you see where he went?"

Red X nodded, "Well I know where he went, but I can tell you he's pretty smart. He destroyed all the footage, but this one…weird ain't it?"

Gar didn't answer, his eyes were glued to the screen with such intensity that it seems as if the invention would burst sooner of later. "Well?" he asked after a few moments, "Where did he fucking go?!"

"Chill," his companion swallowed, Gar did sometimes scare the shit out of him, "He first was at the common room, then went to your old room, and then lastly to Raven's."

A small growl escaped from Garfield's throat as his eyes seemed to darken, "I swear…If he did anything to her, I will unquestionably destroy his entire fucking being." He then turned and began to leave.

"Wait, boss," Red X looked over at him, dark eyes questioning his superior's actions, "How'd ya know that Slade was still up and walking around? I mean…I thought, you know, _annihilated_ him."

"That scummy bastard's like a cockroach. He doesn't die that easily," and with that, he left the room.

*************************************************************************************

Gar trudged solemnly down the hall of their hideout, a small apartment with unique decorations. Hell if you lived with both former villainesses, Jinx and Chesire, you're certainly going to face some pretty weird things. Stopping he came to his destination, and knocked on the door, "Hey could you hurry it up? I need a bath."

His reply was a small hiss, before the door cracked open revealing an irritated looking Chesire, "Can't you see I'm busy in here? Shaving's an art." She held up her claws eyes locked fiercely with his, "What's wrong, Gar?"

"Nothing. Look may I please use the bathroom?"

She paused before opening the door all the way, leaning against the doorway, while revealing her full small petite body wrapped in a towel. Her long black hair braided, dark brown eyes looking him over, "You look tense." A small seductive smile traced her thin red lips, "I can fix that for you."

"No thanks. Just let me bathe."

"Fine, your loss," she huffed as she took her things and stalked away, "It's all yours."

Closing the door, Gar gave a small sigh while he reached over, tuned on the faucet and began to run his bath. When it was full he slowly stripped away his big heavy clothes and slid in, hissing at the warmth the water gave off. Eyes shut he let his muscles relax, as he leaned into the heat that seemed to wrap like a blanket around him.

He stayed in the tub for an hour, soaking, before climbing out. As he turned his backside to the mirror to pick up his clothes, something caught his attention. On his well sculpted back was the red glowing symbol of the Mark of Scath. "Master…"

AN: R&R Please!


End file.
